nogoodnickfandomcom-20200213-history
The Italian Job
“'The Italian Job'” is the fifteenth episode in Season 1 of No Good Nick and the fifth episode of Part 2. Plot Summary A flashback episode reveals the origins of Nick's revenge plot against the Thompsons -- and the family's role in ruining her life. Full Plot The episode begins where the previous episode left off with Liz announcing she is buying Franzelli's and turning it to her new restaurant. The whole family is happy for Liz, except Nick, then a flashback shows how the Thompsons ruined her life. Back when Franzelli's was still open and was very popular at the time, Nick and her father, enjoying running it together. Meanwhile, for the newly opened Crescendo Restaurant business is slow, to help gain business for the restaurant, with encouragement from Ed, Liz decides to copy and undercut Franzelli's menu and drive them out of business. When Tony and Nick learn of how Crescendo is trying to drive them out of business, they decide to install a brick pizza oven to get their customers back. While at the Thompson house, Molly wants her mother to be around more, as Liz is too busy with her restaurant, and with encouragement from Ed to help her, she's goes to Franzelli's looks at the menu and writes bad reviews, which are not true, about the restaurant with her friends, and post them on the internet, and she and her friends then form the Volunteer Squad. Nick, who saw Molly at Franzelli's, discovers the bad reviews on Yelp, while Franzelli's is behind schedule with the oven and they discover mold in the wall have to remediate it due to building code, but Tony assures Nick everything is fine and he will just ask the bank for an extension on the loan. While business at Crescendo goes up, when Tony asks for the extension on the loan, Ed, who is the loan officer, denies Tony's extension on the loan, despite Tony being a good client and it breaking the bank's rules, so a desperate Tony takes a loan from the mob to pay for the construction and be caught up with the loan. When the brick pizza oven is finished Nick uses her money to print up menus for the restaurant. However, when Nick and Tony are out leaving the menus across the cars in a parking lot, Jeremy and Jim steal the menus and the box their in, despite Nick's attempts to stop them. One night members of the mob come to Franzelli's to collect Tony's payment, but he doesn't have it so he is forced to rob a convenience store. One night, at Crescendo the Thompson celebrate the restaurant's success, while at Franzelli's when it appears the restaurant might finally get it's business back, two police officers enter and arrest Tony. Everyone, including the Thompsons witness Tony's arrest, but he is being arrested, Tony and Nick see the Thompsons together, Tony identities Ed as the one denied him his loan, and Nick recognizes Jeremy as the one stole the menus and Molly as the one who posted the fake reviews, the Thompsons dismiss Tony a a criminal not knowing what they did. Then a depressed Nick is confronted by a woman from child services, who introduces her to the Harbaughs, Nick then develops a vengeful look on her face ending the flashback. In the present Nick looks on at Franzelli's as the episode ends. Cast Main Cast *Siena Agudong as Nick Franzelli *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Molly Thompson *Kalama Epstein as Jeremy Thompson *Sean Astin as Ed Thompson *Melissa Joan Hart as Liz Thompson Recurring Cast *Eddie McClintock as Tony *Molly Hagan as Dorothy *Ted McGinley as Sam *Lori Mae Hernandez as Riley *Marco Sanchez as Eduardo *Kyla-Drew as Becky *Tiana Le as Xuan *Sanai Victoria as Tamika *Alex Poncio as Jim Guest Cast *Samm Levine as Roger *Jeffrey James Lippold as Phil *Christopher Darga as Mr. Garland *Travis Clark as Mark *Fred Mancuso as Scotty *Farley Jackson as Officer Tyler *Theresa Hayes as Leslie Other Information Trivia *The Thompsons put Franzelli’s out of business, which is why Tony and Nick wanted to get revenge on them. *Immediately after Tony got arrested, Nick was sent to live with the Harbaughs. *It is revealed Tony got arrested because he had robbed a store. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Part 2 Category:Part 2 Episodes